


All Work No Play Makes Steve a Dull Boy

by left_twix



Series: Step-dad Steve and Neighbor Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Grinding, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-parents, Teasing, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_twix/pseuds/left_twix
Summary: In which the reader distracts her step-father from working, makes a booty-call to their next door neighbor Bucky, and inevitably gets what she wants. A continuation to my other work "New Neighbors".  Hope you guys like this smutty nonsense.





	All Work No Play Makes Steve a Dull Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. Again, if you have not read "New Neighbors' on my page, I suggest you do so. Anyway, enjoy this, you freaky people ;)

You flopped face down onto Steve’s bed. “You done yet?” You muttered into the comforter.

“Baby, these spreadsheets don’t fill out themselves,” Steve explained. He turned around in his swivel chair to face you and laughed at how silly you looked. You were wearing flannel pajamas and your body was in a straight line flat on his bed. “C’mon get up. You have to breathe, sweetie.”

You obeyed and sat up to face your stepfather. “Says you, Mr. Steve ‘You love being choked don’t you, huh baby’ Rogers,” you sassed.

“Oh, ha ha, laugh now and suffer later.” Steve swiveled back around and continued with his laptop.

Sighing dramatically, you stood up. “I’m bored,” you groaned and shuffled over to Steve’s side. You fiddled with the strings on your pajama pants. “Play with me,”

Steve stiffened and looked at you, with your pouty lips and puppy-dog eyes. He was almost done with his work anyway. He pulled you into his lap and made you straddle only one of his thighs. “You are so cute, y’know? But you are one greedy little girl,” he kissed your forehead and reached for his cellphone.

“Go ahead and call Bucky, angel. Tell him how bored you are,” Steve smirked. You frowned as he continued working, but dialed your neighbor anyway.

“What’s up?” You heard Bucky’s deep voice through the speaker.

“Hi, sir.”

“Oh, hey princess, what’s going on?”

“I’m bored and daddy won’t play with me,” you said quickly. You heard him give an exaggerated gasp.

“How dare he? Well, can you play with yourself?” Bucky felt mischievous as always. You looked at Steve whose eyes were still glued to the screen. The only encouragement you received was him placing one hand around your hip.

“Yes, sir.”

Bucky smiled and imagined your petite body obeying his voice. “Test the waters for me, kitten. Feel how wet you are,”

You slipped your fingers into the waistband of your panties and felt yourself with your fingertips. “A little. But more and more since I’m talking to you,”

“Good girl. Now dip your little fingers into that pretty cunt of yours,” he ordered. 

You did as you were told and whined into the phone. Steve tightened his grip on your waist and moved you a bit, indicating for you to grind on his thigh.

“Less bored?” Bucky inquired. 

“Y-yeah,” you stammered, now grinding harder onto Steve’s leg and your fingers. Steve’s work was all but forgotten as he watched you move desperately. 

Bucky was losing it as well, growing harder and harder at the sound of your pretty moans over the phone. “Don’t forget about your other hand. Why don’t you slip it down your shirt for me?” 

Handing the phone to Steve, you breathed an “Okay, sir,” and took one nipple between your fingers. You rolled it gently, then pinched it like your daddies would. “Oh my god,”

“That’s a good girl. Now where’s Steve?” Bucky’s praise sent shivers down your spine and you clenched yourself around your fingers. 

“Here...watching,” you moaned out and gave your stepfather a glare. Steve chuckled and quickly bounced the leg you were sitting on up and down just once. You yelped, the movement forcing your fingers deeper inside of you.

“God, he’s watching all this and still won’t lay a finger on you? Steve, you strong-willed asshole,” Bucky laughed. 

“Believe me, man, I’m trying my best.” he retorted. 

You whined. “I’m close, daddy,” 

“Oh, no you’re not, princess. We’re not done yet. Now, take your fingers out and give ‘em to your daddy. I’m sure he wants a taste.” Bucky said. You could tell he had on a shit-eating grin.

“B-but-”

“Now, sweetheart.”

Reluctantly, you slipped out your fingers and Steve grabbed your wrist. You whimpered at the loss and pressed yourself harder onto his thigh. “Thank you, baby,” Steve winked at you before slipping your fingers into his mouth. He groaned softly at the taste of your arousal, swirling his tongue around your digits. His warm, wet mouth drove you crazy and you couldn’t help but imagine that tongue somewhere else. 

“Mm, sugar, you are delicious,” Steve praised after removing your hand from his pink lips. He lifted you off of his lap and sat you on top of his desk. “Buck, I’m gonna have to call you back.” he said, his blue eyes focused on you in a way that was downright predatory.

“What? No fair-” Bucky’s voice was cut off by Steve hanging up and pulling down your pants and underwear. You crossed your legs, slightly embarrassed by your desperateness. 

“Come now, little one. Don’t be shy. Show daddy,” Steve coaxed. You spread your legs slowly and Steve licked his lips. Your core was soaked and your hole clenched around nothing. “Fuck, you are such a mess. Only one way to clean you up,” he said and leaned forward to lick the juices off your inner thighs. 

“Please, daddy!” you cried out. He focused on your legs only, teasing you out of habit. 

“Sorry, but it’s not my fault your wetness is everywhere.” he mumbled into your skin.

You scoffed. “Uh, yeah it fucking is. You’re the one who-” Steve abruptly licked a long stripe along your slit, shutting you up. 

“Watch your fucking tongue, slut. Daddy doesn’t like it when you talk like that. And besides, I didn’t do anything. I wasn’t touching you at all.” he said smugly, returning his mouth to the crevice where your leg meets your sex. 

“Now that’s just cruel,” came a voice from the doorway. You and Steve turned to see Bucky leaning on the wall. He probably let himself in through the back door. Ha. You made grabby hands toward him, signaling for him to pick you up. Steve rolled his eyes. 

Bucky lifted you off the desk and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He kissed your lips roughly and you moaned into his mouth, threading your fingers through his dark hair. He breathlessly pulled away but your mouth continued kissing his skin and sucking on the corner of his jaw. “Has she still not come yet?” he said to Steve while your lips moved down his adam’s apple. 

Steve shook his head no. You pulled away to look into Bucky’s eyes and pouted. “I just want to play, sir. Why won’t he play with me?” you whined. 

Bucky laughed and kissed your nose. “Because you’re a brat. And Stevie’s probably realized how fun it is to watch you suffer,” he looked at Steve. “Welcome to the dark side, punk,” he grinned.

You frowned. Bucky turned his attention back to you, his eyes a bit more sinister. “As for you, my little whore,” he began, “What was that? You want us to play with you?”

You nodded shyly, feeling smaller now that you were facing Sadist Bucky instead of Sweet Bucky. “Well that’s good, considering you are just our toy.” he whispered into your ear before nipping at it. You shivered.

He walked over to Steve’s bed and dropped you down. “Take off your shirt, princess.” Steve said while standing up. You lifted the garment over your head, leaving you completely naked on the bed as two fully clothed men stood over you. 

“A pretty little thing, isn’t she?” Bucky admired while removing his belt. He grabbed your wrists and used the belt to restrain your hands behind your back. 

Steve nodded and laid you down onto his pillows. “Absolutely adorable, Buck. Can you open up my desk drawer and bring me her little vibrator?” 

You gasped and heat flowed straight to your core. “Oh look at that, her pussy clenches around nothing. You just wanna be filled up by anything, don’t you? Pathetic,” Bucky degraded and walked over to Steve’s desk. “You know what? A toy doesn’t even deserve her own toy. I’m sure she’d be happy with anything that fills her up.” 

He walked back to you holding one of Steve’s Sharpie Magnums. The biggest damn Sharpie that they make. “Oh, dear god,” you whimpered.

Steve raised an eyebrow at his neighbor. They both nodded and crawled onto Steve’s glorious king size mattress. Bucky pressed the cap-side of the marker against your slit and you hissed. “How you feelin’? Give me a color, darling,” Steve checked in.

You licked your lips, staring wide-eyed at the marker at your entrance. “Green, dada. So fucking green.” 

“Good girl,” Bucky grunted and began pushing the Sharpie into your folds. The two men watched as your cunt accepted the object and your wetness leaked around it. You moaned at the feeling of finally being filled and stretched. It was a sight to behold. Steve couldn’t help but free his cock from his trousers and touch himself at your exquisite torture. Locking eyes with you, your stepdad began to pump his cock up and down. 

“Steve, look at how well she’s taking it,” Bucky pushed the marker in deeper, your pussy tightening around it. “Such a good pet,”

“Damn baby, spread those legs wider so we can get a good look.” Steve was practically drooling.

The cold air hit your core and your clit begged for attention. “Buckyy, sir please. M-my...” you started but you couldn’t finish your sentence.

“What’s that, slut? You want more? Greedy little bitch, I know what you want.” the dark haired man smirked at you evilly. “I wanna hear you say it.”

You whimpered. “My clit, sir. P-please touch it.” You sniffled. “Please touch me, sir.” Your words fueled Steve on and he moved his hand up and down his cock faster. 

Bucky obliged and used his other hand to press his thumb onto your sensitive nub. You cried out and bucked your hips into him, jerking the marker deeper into your pussy. “Fuck, doll, you’re gonna have me coming,” Steve panted.

“Y-yes, daddy, come all over me.” you added fire to the flame. 

“Oh, shit!” he exclaimed, his orgasm reaching him. His come spattered against your stomach and your chest. You groaned at the feeling of his warmth on your skin. Steve fell forward and kissed you. As always, he took your breath away. It was a tangle of lips and tongue, and you tasted of sweet, sweet desperation. 

Down below, Bucky replaced his thumb with his mouth and played with your clit while moving the marker in and out. Steve caught your moans in his mouth. You broke from the kiss to take in a gulp of air before crying out again.

“Please, sir, I have to come. I need to,” you begged. Bucky clucked his tongue in disapproval. 

“Nuh uh uh, is that entitlement I hear? Tell me how you need it, pet. Why should I let you?” his voice was pure sex. Your eyes rolled back. 

“Sir, let me come pretty, pretty please. I’m worthless. Pathetic. A whore. Your little cumslut. I don’t deserve it but-”

“Oh, fuck, man. Just let the girl come,” Steve intervened. He wanted to see you go limp from pleasure.

Bucky sighed. “I liked where she was going anyway. Fine, babe, come for us.”

You said something that resembled “thank you” but no one could be sure. Your entire body shook and your restrained hands grabbed at nothing as you tried to tether yourself to the real world. For a moment, all you could see was white from the burning hot pleasure coursed through your whole body.

Bucky slipped the Sharpie out of you and kissed just below your belly button. “You are so good,” he mumbled and freed your hands, kissing both wrists.

You hummed in pleasure as you came down from your high. Steve reentered the room carrying a wet washcloth and you wondered when he had left in the first place. “How’s my girl?” he smiled.

Your heart fluttered and he and Bucky started cleaning you up. “I’m amazing. Fucking elated,” you sighed.

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “Imma let that language slide, just this once. Remember, doll-face, you’re only allowed to use dirty words when we’re doing dirty things to you, got it?” he poked your side. 

“Yes, sir.” You cleared your throat. “Now what are we gonna go about this?” you crawled over to him slid your hand up his thigh and your hand came to rest on his bulge. You licked your lips and looked up into his blue eyes. 

“Fu-uck yeah.” Bucky paused. “Wait, no. I mean no, baby. You’re all fucked out and I don’t wanna- Oh sweet jesus what are you doing?” While he was talking, you had removed his dick from its restraints and wrapped your lips around it. 

“What, you don’t like it?” you frowned and moved your fist up and down his shaft. Bucky stared down at your pink, pouty lips and began to stutter.

“No! Uh, no, of course I like it-” you put him into your mouth once again, “-oh, whoa, yeah I like that. I really like that.” He leaned back and placed his hands behind him, letting you control the pace. 

Suddenly you felt Steve’s hands settle onto your ass. He must’ve moved behind you. “Up, baby, up.” he lifted you and made it so your knees were on either side of his hips. You groaned around Bucky’s dick at the realization of what was about to happen. 

“Y/n, you are way too good at this, holy shit. Stevie, hurry up and distract her so she goes all wobbly and submissive again,” Bucky ran his fingers through his hair. “Phew, it’s hot. Why is it so hot? Oh god, her mouth is so hot,” he rambled and lifted his shirt, tossing it away. 

Steve rubbed his tip up and down your slit. “I’m actually enjoying this. Baby, do that thing with your tongue. You know, that thing you do,” Steve coached you.

“Wha- Don’t encourage her! She’s already- Oh, that’s the tongue thing. Baby, don’t stop,” Bucky groaned and you couldn’t help but giggle. You felt Steve begin to enter you, pulling your hips onto his dick.

Your game wavered. Steve’s cock always made you go dizzy. “Oh, I see you’ve finally entered her. Now she’s more, uh, compliant.” Bucky observed. his hand coming to rest on the back of your head. He wasn’t doing anything yet. He just made you remember who was back in control. 

“Easy. Like taking candy from a baby,” Steve bragged. You reached his base, his cock stretching you in all the right places. You removed your mouth from Bucky and whimpered. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Bucky pushed down on your head and forced your mouth back onto his dick. Not only was Steve controlling the pace of him fucking your cunt, now Bucky controlled the pace of fucking your mouth. You felt entirely helpless as the two men moved your body and used it for their pleasure. 

“Poor baby’s not in control anymore. This is how you belong, my sweet whore. Being fucked like the pet you are,” Bucky reminded you. Steve felt your walls tighten at Bucky’s words. 

Steve dug his short fingernails into your ass. “God, you like that, don’t you? When we remind you that you’re a little fucking toy. Your holes are ours to fill and play with. Isn’t that right?” 

You groaned a ‘yes’ from around Bucky’s member. Steve slapped your ass. “What was that?”

Your mouth popped off of his dick for just a moment. “YES! Hell, yes!” you exclaimed. God, there was nothing you loved more. 

Steve and Bucky continued fucking into you and you felt yourself approaching your peak once again. However at this point, you couldn't even say how badly you wanted to come. 

Thankfully, Bucky beat you to it. "Fuck, I'm coming," his grip tightened in your hair and he came abruptly into your mouth. Roughly riding his high by pounding into you and you accepted every last drop. He lifted your mouth off as he panted and you sat up, now able to bounce up and down Steve's dick. 

"Baby, I fucking love this, but I can't last much longer." Steve grunted out. His hold on your waist was tight and he thrusted up harder. You let out a sob and fell forward, placing your hands on Steve's knees for support. 

You could barely form words. "P-please," was all you could manage. 

Steve slammed into you all the way and coated your walls with his come, signaling your own orgasm. He sat up and pressed his chest to your back and let you slowly ride out your bliss. 

"Now that was gorgeous," Bucky admired from the foot of the bed. 

Steve slipped out of you, but kept you in his lap. "Damn right, she is."

You mumbled something incoherent in approval and Bucky laughed. "Yeah, this time she should definitely rest," he reached out and cupped your cheek. "You all fucked out, baby girl?" 

You nodded into the palm of his hand. Behind you, Steve stroked your hair. "My cute little cumslut," he cooed. You whined and shifted in his lap. "Alright fine, I'll stop. But it's you I have to thank for the work I never got to finish." he chided.

You yawned. "Anytime, daddy. Anytime,"

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback means a lot.


End file.
